Suspect Zero
by Sidalee
Summary: The whole thing starts with an inflatable pineapple. After that strange gifts start to show up.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Since I wrote that line about Kono wanting to beat up Danny with a pineapple, this plot wouldn't leave my mind. And I wanted to write something lighter than my other story. I hope you'll like it.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>The whole thing starts with an inflatable pineapple.<p>

One morning Kono walks in and she finds Danny in her office leaning against her desk, his arms folded before his chest and an annoyed look on his face. Next to him, on the flat surface of the desk sits a pineapple. An inflatable pineapple. It looks like more of a fat badly drawn orange fish with a vibrant green mohawk than an actual pineapple but from the look on Danny's face it's definitely not a fish.

"What's this?" She tilts her head to the side and points at the 'thing'.

"What's this?" He shoots the question back, his voice rising with every passing syllable. "I tell you what is this. This is a sorry attempt of a joke. I know you are young and all but I expect something cleverer from you. If I wasn't deeply insulted I'd be disappointed in your sense of humor."

"Hold on, brah." Kono puts up her hands. In surrender or just to stop the ranting, she can't honestly decide. "My sense of humor? I have nothing to do with your…interior decoration."

"My what?" His brows are as high as his voice now. "You tell me you didn't put this piece of wasted plastic on my desk?"

"I didn't." She tries to look as innocent as she can be. Because she is. This time. "Maybe it was Lori."

"Maybe." He doesn't look convinced. "I know it wasn't Steve, his idea of fun narrows down on running trucks through concrete walls."

Kono lets out an unladylike snort because Danny is right, but hey, she thinks Steve's methods are amusing to watch. And participate in them is even more fun. But no one has to know this.

"This leaves you and Lori." Danny is still not letting the subject go. "Just for the record, I'm going to keep an eye on you, young lady."

Chin's voice calling their name saves her from more of this too early torture.

xxxxxxx

A little box waits for her on her desk two days later. She eyes it suspiciously but when she looks around her team nowhere to be found, no one is watching her reaction. So she opens it and lets out a little gasp when she sees the silver bracelet inside. It has five little charms; every piece represents something that she loves about her home.

She finds Danny and holds up the jewelry.

"Pretty." He says. "Gift from a suitor?"

"Come on, Danny." She shakes her head with a smile. "I know it was you."

"Sure, babe." He straightens his posture, looking offended. "You gave me an ugly piece of a reminder why I hate this place and I buy you an intimate gift. Make so much sense in my book."

"It wasn't me." She cries.

"Me neither." He shrugs and turns back to the papers on his desk.

Kono's steps out of his office and catches Steve looking. Her heart stumbles with hope in her chest. Maybe it was him. She flashes a small smile towards him and goes back to work.

xxxxxxx

The next day Steve plops down on his office chair tiredly. He really hates when the suspects not cooperate and he have to chase them around in the city. He lets out a sigh when he thinks of all the paperwork when his eye catches a simply wrapped box on his table on the top of the case files. He reaches out slowly, lifting it up cautiously, testing its weight, and shaking the box a little. When he is certain that it's not dangerous he opens it and his eyes widen in surprise. Someone bought him the perfect matchbox replica of his father's Mercury Marquis. But who?

He knows it's not Danny because he would give it to him in front of the whole team with an overemotional and a little bragging speech. He doesn't think Chin is the secret admirer type and Kono…well, a man can hope, but her new bracelet the one which makes her smile every time she looks at it, tells him a different story. That leaves Lori and now the way she looked at him all day makes much more sense. He loves the car but he pushes it into the top drawer because he doesn't want to encourage the girl.

xxxxxxx

In the next two weeks they keep getting thoughtful anonymous gifts but they don't say anything about them. Well, that's not entirely true.

Danny complains loudly about the amount of pineapple shaped things that shove up unexpectedly. He still suspects Kono and at some point she considers throwing the dancing-singing statue at his head.

Kono thinks that her gifts are from Danny who'd gone completely insane and she sure that he tries to get her to believe that Steve is a sappy lovestruck idiot who wants to win her over in his silent and weird way. It stopped being funny at some point.

Steve starts to get nervous about his gifts. They must have come from someone who paid a lot of attention to him. And since Kono clearly has a lover or…fuck, boyfriend that still leaves Lori and she hasn't been on the team that long to know that much about him. So she might be a crazy stalker type which leads to the issue of healthy working environment and an uncomfortable talk with the Governor.

xxxxxxx

The tipping point comes two days later. They just arrived back to the HQ after solving a frustrating murder case and Kono finds a box on her desk. She opens it eagerly but it falls from her hands when she sees the black leather cuffs in it. There's only one person who knows about her fantasy of being tied up. Don't judge her, she was very drunk that night.

She finds Steve in the locker room, he's pulling his t-shirt over his head and he turns towards her direction when he hears her locking the door.

"Kono?" This is all he can manage because the predatory look in her eyes successfully shuts down his mind.

"I have to say, Steve," she puts emphasis on his name and that doesn't have to turn him on this much, right? "You played your game perfectly."

"What?" He asks, genuinely confused but she's getting closer, her body almost touching his and he's not sure that he even cares.

"Shut up." She commands and presses her mouth against his.

It takes him a moment to come out of the shock and he calls himself an idiot in his head because he clearly misread her in the last couple of weeks.

He moves them around and pushes her up against the lockers and maybe they make too much noise but who the fuck cares when he's tugging her shorts down her legs. He drives into her with all the hunger he worked up in his system and she makes desperate little noises and he just can't get enough.

Chin sees them walk out of the locker room but they are to occupied with the sight of Lori beating up Danny with the inflatable pineapple to notice him watching. He just shakes his head with a smile when Steve rests his hand absentmindedly on Kono's lower back between the waistband and her top.

He's still smiling when he puts the pineapple-scented freshener on the rearview mirror of Danny's car.

Yeah, he's a hell of an evil puppet master.


End file.
